Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Rebellion is a manga written by Takashi Imanishi and illustrated by Masato Natsumoto. It is published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialization in Gundam Ace since June 2013. However unlike other manga reinterpretations of the original source material such as Zeta Gundam Define and Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers, 0083 Rebellion is closer to that of The Origin in how it deals with the original materials events. Story A half century has passed since mankind moved its burgeoning population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. From there, a war stemmed from the oppression of these space dwellers (Spacenoids). No one would imagine that in just one month of fighting half the human population would perish. It would later be called the One Year War. A colony drop onto Australia. The greatest tragedy in human history started here. Now, the curtain rises on the destined battle of two men. Chapters Volume 1 Chapter 01: A Fomenting Storm Chapter 02: Land of Annihilation Chapter 03: Nightmare, again Chapter 04: Karama Point Volume 2 Chapter 05: Torrington Base Chapter 06: Stardust Activated Chapter 07: Gundamjack - Part I Chapter 08: Gundamjack - Part II Volume 3 Chapter 09: Explosive Combat - Part I Chapter 10: To Space... Chapter 11: Endless Pursuit Chapter 12: Those who confront SOLDIER's DAY I Volume 4 Chapter 13: Into Battle, Albion Chapter 14: The enemy in the ocean Chapter 15: Chapter 16: Chapter 17: Volume 5 Chapter 18: Chapter 19: Chapter 20: Chapter 21: Chapter 22: Chapter 23: Volume 6 Chapter 24: Chapter 25: Chapter 26: Chapter 27: Chapter 28: Chapter 29: Characters Earth Federation Forces *Kou Uraki *John Kowen *Peter Scott *Chuck Keith *Eiphar Synapse *Aclam Halidda *Ivan Pasrof *Jacqueline Simon *Chap Adel *Alpha A. Bate *South Burning *Raban Karcs *Dick Allen *Kalent *Mora Boscht *Hawkins Marnery *Green Wyatt *Noel Anderson Prinicpality of Zeon/Delaz Fleet *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau *Kelley Layzner *Karius Otto *Deatroaf Kocsel *Aiguille Delaz *Yuri Hasler *Draize *Heintz *Bob *Gaily *Adamski *Ken Bederstadt Anaheim Electronics *Lucette Audevie *Nick Orville *Nina Purpleton *Director O’Sullivan *Poral Guilish Civilians *Matt Healy Mechanics Anaheim Electronics Mobile Weapons *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79C Powered GM *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker *RB-79 Ball *RB-79G Ball Work Type Vehicles and Support Units *Command Vehicle *Gunperry *CB-X5(SGT) Assault Type Gunperry *Medea *G-Fighter II *Salamis-class *Salamis Kai-class *MSC-07 Albion Prinicpality of Zeon/Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MA-05 Bigro *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09RS Rick Dom Anavel Gato Custom *YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type *MS-21C Dra-C *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units *Jukon-class *Musai-class *Musai-class Late Production Type *Zanzibar II-class (Lili Marleen) Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory (Manga 2).jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.3.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol. 4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion Vol.5.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion 01.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion 02.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 060.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 069.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 071.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 076.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 005.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 004.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 003.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 03.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 06.jpg GP01 Rebellion.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 07.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 08 Part 2.jpg Rebellion 1.jpg Rebellion 2.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 10.jpg adzamrepair.jpg References Gallery Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 1.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 2.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 3.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview 3.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview 2.jpg G-Fighter II G-Armor II.jpg GP01 Aqua.jpg Trivia Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-121016-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-121017-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-101912-2 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-102552-9 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-103338-8-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-103861-1-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321310000135 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/83r.htm Category:Manga